


Complimentary Duel

by CaspianTheGeek (DemonicGeek)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is a fool, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable in love, It all ends with kisses, M/M, Nonbinary/Nonbinary, SO MUCH FLUFF, These two are in love, Too much fluff should be an archive warning, What Did I Just Write, ineffable husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicGeek/pseuds/CaspianTheGeek
Summary: “We could duel” Crowley suggested, slyly staring at Aziraphale for a reaction.Aziraphale didn’t bother glancing up. “If you’d like, dear. If you’re really that bored.”“I’d let you pick the weapon, of course. Can duel with anything you’d like.”Crowley should have known he was in trouble when a grin passed over Aziraphale’s face. He should have known exactly what that sign meant. Crowley, would realize later that he was, indeed, a fool.Aziraphale finally closed his book and looked at the demon. “Compliments.”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 266





	Complimentary Duel

It was cold and rainy. Crowley had been stir crazy, but loathe to leave Aziraphale’s side. Which was why he was now hanging off the back of the sofa, upside down, watching the angel read.

“We could duel” Crowley suggested, slyly staring at Aziraphale for a reaction.

Aziraphale didn’t bother glancing up. “If you’d like, dear. If you’re really that bored.”

“I’d let you pick the weapon, of course. Can duel with anything you’d like.”

Crowley should have known he was in trouble when a grin passed over Aziraphale’s face. He should have known exactly what that sign meant. Crowley, would realize later that he was, indeed, a fool.

Aziraphale finally closed his book and looked at the demon. “Compliments.”

“What?”

“Compliments is my weapon, my dear. At least the only one I’d wield against you.”

“You’ve got to be kidding, angel.” And Crowley truly thought he was. Aziraphale may have read poetry, but Crowley had composed it. He could recite sonnets and sing ballads of the love he had for Aziraphale. Of how much he valued each moment spent him him. “No cheating and quoting anything, has to be your own words.”

Aziraphale was still staring at him, one eyebrow slightly quirked.

“Okay, so we’re doing this.”

Crowley stood facing Aziraphale and waited for Aziraphale to do the same.

Aziraphale stood and Crowley finally felt a bit of apprehension catching the glint in the crystal blue eyes. It didn’t stop him from opening his mouth. “Your eyes sparkle like diamonds in the night sky, they enrapture me until I can’t turn away.”

Aziraphale smiled and raised an eyebrow. “They compare not with the obsidian beauty that I behold each time I see your wings unfurled. Dark as they night themselves, and just as welcoming into their embrace.”

Crowley kept his jaw from dropping. He allowed himself a moment to be relieved his sunglasses were on. If his next compliment has a slight hiss to it, Aziraphale didn’t say anything. “To be with you isss like feeling the sssun for the first time, warmth radiates from you keeping me comforted in your embrace.”

Aziraphale crossed the distance between them and reached out, laying his hands on Crowley’s glasses.

Crowley debated briefly. Then he realized that Aziraphale would be able to claim he was holding back if he left them on. He gave one slow nod and braced himself as Aziraphale gently lifted the glasses from his face, placing them to the side.

“What can I say of your touch? It is the brush of a feather. Gentle and delicate, yet tantalizing enough I cannot help but want more. The brush of love and friendship tied together into something that shouldn’t be, and is too extravagant for this world and is all the more precious for it.”

Crowley barely noticed that he had fallen to his knees midway through the last sentence and was staring up at the angel. His angel. He stared into Aziraphale’s eyes. Still wanting to win, but wanting far more to get across a simple truth to Aziraphale.

“I love you.”

Aziraphale smiled. “I know my dear, and I love you as well. But do you yield?”

  
Crowley shook his head. “You inspire a love in me I’ve never before known, nor never shall again. It fills me until I think I will drown in it’s goodness, saved only by your touch.”

Aziraphale smiled gently. And Crowley reflected he really should have known better than to remind Aziraphale that he could use love in his compliments. “Love, my love. The love you bestow on me is one I could never deserve. It is as vast as the stars I see when we embrace. As gentle as as the brush of your hand across my face. So precious that there is nothing that matches it’s worth.”

Midway through Aziraphale’s speech, Crowley unceremoniously fell backwards onto the floor. Crowley was somewhat aware of the grating noises coming from his mouth. He was even more aware of the knee pulled up against his chest he was clinging to. Aziraphale wasn’t quite glowing, but there was a serene energy rolling off of him as he smiled at the demon.

“My dear, you look delightfully undone as always. Care to yield, and we can move on to a pot of that excellent tea you found at the market last week?”

Crowley managed to gasp out, “You’re such a bastard, angel.”

Aziraphale’s smile widened. “I suppose from you that is a compliment. You’re my guiding star, that showed me through darkness. Shining so brightly, lest I be lost. Forever lighting the pathway back you. The safe place where I have always belonged.

Crowley knew his voice was coming out in a high pitched whine. He didn’t care. “Aziraphale”

“Do you yield, my dear?”

Crowley tried to summon a scowl, but could only manage a weak nod, his voice just above a whisper. “To you angel, always.”

As soon as the words escape his lips, Aziraphale was down on the ground with him. The angel’s arms wrap around him as Aziraphale began to pepper kisses over his hair, then face. Words interpersing each kiss. “My darling. My beautiful. My love. Keeper of my heart.”

Crowley let himself fall apart shaking in Aziraphale’s arms. The angel just pulled him closer, until he was half laying across Aziraphale’s laps, supported by his arms. Finally his lips found Aziraphale’s, silencing his words.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I discorporated myself writing this. I apologize for the sweet and the fluff and basically all of it. But not really, because I'm still laughing.


End file.
